Union of Hearts
by Rizumaki
Summary: China explains to America what this so-called 'match-maker' is all about. After that, a series of hectic events unfold and will either make or break the bonds between America and England. Rating MIGHT go up later.
1. Chapter 1: MatchMaker

(A/N: First ever (not stupid) fanfiction! I meant to post this a long time ago, but Word went on strike for a while. Sighhh…)

'' – thoughts

"" – normal

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Me.

Human and Country names used.

Chapter 1: Match-maker

"Synchronization? I've never heard about that China! Is it a new band or something?" asked America. "Aiyah, you're hopeless, aru!" the elder nation replied. He sighed deeply and began to explain to the hyperactive blonde. "Synchronization is the connection of two heartbeats beating at the same time, aru. As two nations keep strengthening their relationship, their souls gradually come closer to 'becoming one'. It's basically like a 'match-maker' for us nations, aru." China concluded. "Oh." The American deflated a little. "So…how do I know who my match is?" asked he curiously. "Oh, that's simple! You and your 'counterpart' are the only ones who can hear each others' heartbeats. Once you find the source, you and that nation should have no problem starting a relationship." China replied. "Now then, I have something to attend to. I will see you next time, America." And with that, the Asian nation left. "An automatic match-maker, huh?" America pondered. 'Hopefully it's not that damn Commie bastard.' He thought with a shudder. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled. "Alright, time to get some Mickey D's!" Alfred happily walked down the corridor of the Allied Nations' building.

Th-thump, th-thump.

"Eh? What was that?" America wondered, still walking. 'I must be imagining things.' He thought.

Th-thump, th-thump.

"That synchronization crap China was talking about must be getting to me…" he mumbled in slight annoyance. The now slightly irked nation continued to walk down the hallway of the building.

Th-thump, th-thump.

America growled. 'Dammit, someone's trying to pull a trick on me! It has to be some sort of big scheme! Well joke's on them, 'cause the hero's not gonna stand for this!" He changed the direction he was previously walking in and instead sauntered in the direction of the noise, the sounds becoming louder with each step. The American plotted on what do once he confronted the people. 'I'll do something totally hero-like, then I'll beat their asses and send 'em to prison for trespassing on private property! Yeah, that'll teach 'em!' Finally, the American reached the room where the sound seemed to be the loudest. "Humph, I'll teach those commies not to mess with the Hero…" he hissed agitatedly and opened the door. What he saw inside the space shocked him, though.

"America, what are you doing here?"

(End Chapter 1.)

(A/N: Gwahh! Why did no one tell me that writing fanfics with 1000 words or more would be so hard?)


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Sight

A/N: Second chapter! I already know that you know who Alfie saw. XP P.S: Don't be surprised when you see quotes NOT from the anime. It's just for the sake of the plot.

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Sight

"America, what are you doing here?" asked a voice curiously. "What the…Mattie? What the hell are you doing with that Commie?" America sputtered and blushed. "Oh…well, what you see, what had happened was (love this beginning of an excuse)," Canada started, blushing, "we were talking right? So yeah, it started getting all warm and junk and Russia was all like, 'You are horny, right?' and I was all, 'I'm going to top today like I do my bro on the map and junk!' and he was all like, 'Daaannngggg…'. And then we started-," "No! Lalalala, I can't hear you!" America shouted covering his ears and running out of the room. He continued on like this until he reached the front of the building. "Gweh…I don't know if I should celebrate Mattie's victory over Russia or throw up…" he wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

Th-thump, th-thump.

"Don't tell me they're banging that hard…" Alfred mumbled, feeling slightly nauseas.

Th-thump, th-thump.

"God, make it stoppp…" he bent over slightly and clenched his stomach, feeling more than a little sick.

TH-THUMP, TH-THUMP.

"Oh God…" Alfred felt the bile growing in his stomach. "I think I'm gonna-,"

"Alfred, is that you? Is something the matter?" called out a distinct British accent. The weary American looked up, right into the stunning emerald eyes of his former mentor. "En-england..?" he sputtered. "America, what's wrong?" the elder nation touched Alfred's forehead. The American whimpered. "Hm, you're a bit warm…" he said. "I-I'm fine!" America retorted. 'Ngh, why is my heart beating so fast? I wish I could just curl up beside hi- no! What's wrong with me?' He was snapped out of his thoughts when England started to speak again. "Uh-huh… Hey America? Have you heard any insistent beating these days? It's been going on lately, but no one I've talked to knows what I'm talking about, and right now it's really starting to grate my nerves." "B-beating? Like a heart?" America asked nervously.

(Flashback)

"Oh, that's simple! You and your 'counterpart' are the only ones who can hear each others' heartbeats. Once you find the source, you and that nation should have no problem starting a relationship."

(End Flashback)

"Exactly! Have you been hearing it as well?" the Englishman asked surprised. 'If I tell him, I might never hear the end of it! But if I don't…the noises might never stop…' America contemplated. Suddenly, a thought came to the bespectacled blonde. He gulped and asked, "Hey, how loud was the noise before you reached me?" "Oh, it was quieter when I was in…the…building…" Realization hit the Brit like a ton of bricks. "Bloody hell…This can't be possible…not after…after what happened…back then…" he muttered quietly.

(Flashbacks)

"Wha…England, you can't be serious! You can't just tax my people as you please!"

"I'll watch you fall England. And from those ashes, I'll rise up as the most powerful nation in the world. Just you watch."

"From now on, you're going to acknowledge me as…independent!"

"You used to be so big…"

(End Flashbacks)

Tears pricked at the corners of England's eyes. 'Not after he left me…' he thought sadly. "England..? Arthur, are you okay..?" America asked worriedly. Said nation took a deep, steady breath and said, "Let…Let's discuss this over at my home. Does that sound alright?"


	3. Chapter 3:A Solution

A/N: Sorry I took so long! Please kill me! *shot* Ahem…

Chapter 3: An Explanation

At England's home…

England blushed. The Brit had never dealt with a situation as embarrassing as this before, especially not with his any of his own colonies, specifically ones that have "tea parties" and declare independence so suddenly. "Well, at least that irate thumping has gone down…ahem…" England started, having difficulties finding more words to say, "now…you start first."

'He's got to be kidding me!' America thought. "Well…this is no problem that the Hero can't fix! Hahaha!" he laughed, the words spewing out of his mouth before they even processed in his mind, not that what he ever says ever processes though the American's mind in the first place. "And we could build a giant robot to-,"

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" England roared, the other man already starting to grate his nerves. He sat down and rubbed his temples agitatedly.

"But YOU told me to start out of the blue! And besides, what plans do you have? Surely, they're no better than mine!" America shouted.

"We…we could ask Russia how to make our hearts fall out like he does..?" the Brit mumbled questioningly, too ashamed to admit that Alfred was actually right (for once).

"OR, I could just shoot you and get it over with…" the American grumbled.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

England sniveled and shivered. "Do…do you hate me that much..?" he asked pathetically. Tears were threatening to fall out of his eyes if the other man didn't say anything, and quick.

America stood there, stunned. An uneasy grin formed on his face and he managed to stutter, "W-well, of course n-not! Wh-why would you say such a th-thing? I-I was just joking a-after all! Ha…haha…ha…" he scratched the back of his head nervously. 'Damn! I bet he's still on about that war!'

"Re-really..?" England looked up, his emerald eyes glimmering with a sliver of hope. "Do you really mean it..?"

"Uh…yeah, of course I do Iggy!" Alfred laughed. 'Geez, how can he go though nervous, mad, depressed, then wimpy in such a short time span?' he thought.

"Hey America…"

"Um yeah, what is it Artie?"

"…I'm sorry…" England's shoulders slumped and he looked down.

The Englishman looked so sad and dejected that it made the American want go up to the Brit to cuddle him forever. 'Aww, he looks so mushy and cu-seriously, what the heck is wrong with me?' Alfred thought, having a hard time figuring out what to do. Suddenly, America heard a heartbeat. 'Not again!' the American groaned inwardly, having enough of the noise for at least a few years.

"…Alfred, I'm not the only one hearing it again, right?" the Brit sniffed.

"Nope…we REALLY need to find a way to stop it…" said man replied.

"Maybe…erm…m-maybe a…a…" Arthur stumbled.

"Maybe..?" America was hoping that the other wasn't thinking the same thing he was thinking.

"A…a kiss..?"

Damn. Too late.

America's face flushed a deep red. "We-well, I-I don't swing th-that way, man…sorry."

"…oh."

'Oh? OH? What did he mean "oh"?' the American thought, not expecting that sort of response. "Do…do you happen to be…gay, Arthur..?" he asked uncertainly.

The Brit blushed. 'Aww, he looks so-NO! Bad America! Stop it!'

"Well…y-yeah, I th-thought that y-you would be too, Alfred…lots of countries are…" England mumbled sheepishly.

A/N: Cliff-hanger, hanging on a cliff! And that's why he's called cliff-hanger (I think)! I loved 'Between the Lions'. Curses on PBS! How dare you replace my cartoons with your crap! Idk if you can call this a cliff-hanger though. =.="


	4. Chapter 4: It's Only A Kiss!

A/N: I suck XD P.S: There might be some offensive things in this chapter. I apologize in advance.

Chapter 4: It's Only a Kiss!

"Wh-what? You can't be serious Arthur! Are you trying to say that I'm the only STAIGHT nation there is (A/N: Naw, he lyin'.)?" the American shouted.

"…"

"Well?" he asked once more.

"…Aren't you even a tiny bit…curious about being like…us?" England inquired, sounding quite confused and a tad hurt. Alfred twitched.

"NO, I'm not! Geez Artie, do I look like the type to prance around with fucking flowers on my damn head? 'Ooh, look at me! I'm wearing a nail polish and I like DUDES!' No way, man!" he ranted.

"Th-that's only a stereotype…you d-don't have to be so harsh…and besides, it's only ONE kiss! What's that going to do, burn your body from the inside out?" the Brit retorted, tears once again welling up in the corners of this eyes. "Well? What's the problem?" he said hotly.

America clenched his fists angrily. "You don't understand! My president won't approve of this!" he shouted furiously.

"How would you know that? You don't know him well enough to assume anything, boy!" Arthur shouted back.

TH-THUMP, TH-THUMP.

Alfred growled. 'Dammit, not now!' he thought. This time the pace became faster and was steadily rising. "W-why..? What's going on?" Then, he heard a muffled, strangled whimper coming from the other man. America loosened his fists and looked at the Englishman in concern. "…Arthur?"

"I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…It's all my fault…I'm to blame…my entire fault…I-I can't-," said man suddenly turned into a sobbing heap and his knees buckled. He tried to wipe his eyes and stand on his feet, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing, and he kept collapsing. "Pl-please…don't hurt me…please…just because I'm the way I am…I'm begging you…don't…" Arthur curled up into a tight ball on the ground and covered his head, attempting to shy away from the world around him.

Alfred looked down at the older male in grief and shock. He had never seen the elder like this, not even during the Revolutionary War. The American kneeled in front of the Englishman and gently prodded him. "Hey…you don't need to be like that, England. Come on…" he muttered.

Arthur only curled up tighter. "Ha…haha…what a laugh. Not only are people like me too sensitive…but we're also as weak as shit…haha…ha…" he said with a fake laugh.

Alfred sighed. "If it'll make you go back to your normal, stuffy, British self…then…I'll give you…a…kiss." The American blushed, his eyes diverting to a different part of the room.

"…Forget about that idea. It might not work anyway…" the Brit replied.

TH-THUMP, TH-THUMP.

"England…"

TH-THUMP, TH-THUMP.

"Arthur…"

TH-THUMP, TH-THUMP.

"Hey…"

TH-THUMP, TH-THUMP.

"Answer me…"

Thump…thump…

America's eyes widened and he looked at Arthur. He tried to remember more of what China said about synchronization.

'_So China…if we start having problems accepting each other..?' America asked curiously._

'_You cannot let that happen, aru! If the heartbeat starts becoming softer and less clear, that might just be the end of you and that nation! Both of you would be lonely for the rest of your existences! Once the beating stops, it will not return, aru!' the Asian nation replied._

'…We're going to be alone forever…if I don't do anything…' Alfred thought. The American panicked. He pried his former mentor out of his position and grabbed his shoulders.

"A-alfred..? What are you-mphf!" the Brit exclaimed. He never finished his sentence as the younger nation smashed his lips against is own. The two panted heavily as the kiss ended all too soon.

"Ngh...wh-what was that..?" Arthur inquired, feeling confused.

"I…" America paused. 'Should I tell him the truth..?' "It was only to shut you up. You whine way to much and it's getting on my nerves." He finished. '…I'm such an idiot..!'

"…ohhh…" England barely found the energy to stand up. "I'll just…leave you alone then…" he stumbled out of the kitchen and tripped a few times on the way.

Thump…thump…thump…

"A-arthur?"

Thump…thump…thump…

"Arthur wait…"

Thump…thump…

"Hey…"

Thump…

"ARTHUR!"

(A/N: Moar cleef hangeeer hahahahaha *shot*)


	5. Author's Despicable Note of Not Awesome

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry I haven't been able to upload anything! TTATT" My mom b*tch-slapped my PC so hard that it broke and I only have rare opportunities to use my bro's laptop! *cries and hides in a corner* I promise I will try to upload, most likely around July 20-? Please hang on, everyone! Thank you to all who have been patient! But please, I'm requesting that you wait a little longer! Go read some yaoi or watch a doujinshi or two (five)! Or write a fanfic! Do something to occupy yourself until I can get a new PC!

~Sincerely,

Rizumaki *sniff*


	6. Chapter 5: Second Chance

A/N: I'm baaacckkkk….. it's been so long. Enjoy?

"ARTHUR!"

A bright light erupted through the room. Suddenly, the world around and below the American's feet dissipated into thin air, as if it had never existed to begin with.

"Wha-ARGGGHHH!" Alfred shouted as he fell in into the oblivion below him.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh…" Alfred groaned in pain, clutching his head and wincing at the pressure. He gazed at his surroundings, turning his head slowly as to not make the throbbing in his skull worse. "Where…where am I..?" he mumbled questioningly, quietly, as if speaking any louder would make the world disappear once again before his very eyes.

"So the Alfred is finally awake!"

"Yay!"

"Ooh, his eyes are pretty!"

Said American stared blankly, his cheeks a light tint of rose from the last comment. "Wh-who are you? WHERE are you?" he called out loud, his voice uncertain.

"Oh! That's right, you can't see us!"

"Ooh, Blitz! You forgot again!"

"Oof, it's not my fault! I wanted in on the fun too!"

With that, three small children seemingly appeared from thin air. Well…small was quite the understatement. They were fucking puny.

"Hey, don't make fun of our petite proportions!" exclaimed the red-headed girl, presumably Blitz.

"How did you-," Alfred sputtered, blushing.

"Of course we can read your mind silly!" giggled the blue-haired girl. "We're not human, after all!" She chimed.

"Then…what are you? And where am I?" the American asked. He just wanted to search for his Arthur and go home. Tears pricked at his eyes at the thought of never finding him again.

'_Al, why did you leave me..? Why?'_

"Don't worry, he's safe. Your Arthur is just sleeping for now." soothed a green-haired girl. "AS for your other questions, we are…light-seekers, we love feeling the happiness in others. You, Alfred, are in what we call…the Purgatory. No, you're not dead, of course not, you're just…it's hard to explain. The Creator decided that it would do justice for you to lose Arthur for what you've done to him…but…it wouldn't be fair…to live the rest of your life alone…watching from the sidelines as Arthur moves on, finding another love. So, he brought you here." She explained quietly.

"Oh…" Alfred couldn't help the lone tear trailing down his cheek. "So…how do I get Arthur back..?" he questioned, not bothering to wipe the wet trail marking the side of his face.

"We will give you another chance. But if you fail…"

"_Then we will lose each other forever…" _said a voice. Alfred immediately recognized it as Arthur's. His eyes widened.

"I won't fail him! The Hero never makes mistakes twice!" the American shouted, newfound hope welling within his chest.

"_We will hold you to that promise."_ And with that, Alfred was surrounded by a blinding light once again.

"Humph, that went fairly easily. He should be ours soon enough."

.

.

.

.

.

"America! Wake up!"

Alfred rolled over in annoyance. Although, something about that voice seemed familiar, almost…soothing, to say the least.

"Git, don't you dare ignore m-wah!"

Alfred had bolted up and pulled the Brit into a crushing bear-hug before the elder nation could finish his sentence. Then came the crying.

"A-alfred!" Arthur sputtered. "What the bloody hell has gotten into you?" he shouted, blushing brightly at the contact. The younger male was…quite comfortable.

"I…I…" the American couldn't manage a sentence as he collapsed into Arthur's arms. The Brit touched his forehead lightly.

"Git, so he WAS sick the whole time."

A/N: Yay. Moar people collapsing. Cookies for people who can guess what the next chapter will be about (and don't say it's the end!) I have no Idea what to write next, so here's your chance to make suggestions! If I use your idea, I'll list your name(s) on my next chapter! All names listed will be used as characters (with names, please post up the name you want, something realistic plz) somewhere in the plot! The top 2 ideas will be the other two light-seekers from this chapter. Kukuku~ As you can guess, they have a major role in this story. Your guess if they're cheesy goodness with odd sayings, or evil mini-frances trying to steal Iggy (or America)!


	7. Chapter 6: Git

A/N: Okkaaayyyy….

Carolxchan = green-hair fairy – Hensys (Maplestory ftw)

Darkangels1112= blue-hair fairy – Rain

Uncreative names are uncreative. The fairies are girls so…yeah. Here we go?

PS: I'm gonna blend Carolxchan and DarkAngels1112's ideas together. Thx.

"I am NOT sick! Heroes don't get sick!"

"Git! Lie down and accept it! You're sick and you know it!"

Anyone who would hear this argument through the closed door of one of Arthur's guest bedrooms would think that the Brit was arguing with a child. Anyone who presumed that it WAS a child he was fighting with is wrong.

"Alfred, lay down this instant or I swear I will tie you down to the bed and force you into diapers!" Arthur shouted.

"Noooo! I don't wanna! I'm not a kid, you know!" Alfred whined and flopped around on the bed helplessly.

The Brit snorted. "As if! You may look like an adult, but you act and sound like a child who doesn't want to go to bed!" he retorted. "Now lie down, drink your medicine, and go to sleep! That's final!" He shoved the American down forcefully.

"Meanie." America sniffed, but followed the Englishman's orders nonetheless.

"It's for your own good." England said tiredly. He sighed. "Really Alfred, be mature for once, will you? You act like a child."

"But at least I'm your child…" Alfred muttered quietly before rolling to the side and promptly falling asleep. 'Although I wish I was more than just that…'

"Al…"

"OOoooH! Drama! Hensys likes drama!"

Arthur jumped at the sudden voices. He turned around to see three fairies.

""Hensys…shut up."

"Raaiinnn, you're no fuunnn…!"

"Hey! Stop interrupting their moment!"

"Wh-wha? Who are you three? I don't recognize any of you." Arthur interrupted, suspicion rising in his chest.

"I'd explain it to you, but your brain would explode." said Rain.

"Hey..!"

"AHEM." interrupted Blitz.

"…What are you doing here?" Arthur questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"See! You made the Arthur angry! Get down on your knees and beg him for forgiveness! Now, before uses his laser eye beams!" Hensys shouted frantically, her tiny hands clinging onto said Brit's shirt and spewing words full of nonsense.

"Umm…You are forgiven..?" Arthur sputtered and blushed. 'What strange fairies…'

Unnoticed by Arthur and the fairies, Alfred was still awake. He observed the Brit and gawked. 'Really, England? Still talking to yourself?' He chuckled in his mind. The scene was quite adorable. "Hey England, if you're THAT lonely, you can always talk to me…" he laughed silently.

The older man unquestionably did NOT scream like a girl. He also did NOT bump his head into the wall on accident and did NOT cower under the bed on which Alfred was resting on. No way, that was for sissies. Instead, he did a war cry (like a man), hit his head on the wall on purpose (like a man), and went to check under the bed to find something (like a man). Yes, England did the manliest things possible at the moment, because he wasn't scared shitless, nope, not him, the great British Empire! Hahahahaha…not.

"A-America, don't do that!" the Brit shouted from beneath the mattress.

"Pfff! Hahaha! Oh my gosh Iggy, are you alright?" Alfred laughed hysterically.

"Git!" Arthur yelled. Soon enough, he slowly emerged from his hiding place and irately dusted himself off. Alfred could hear the shorter male mutter something close to 'Bloody hell' and 'ungrateful bastard'. He chuckled.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing at?" England questioned crossly.

"Oh, nothing. You just look adorable, that's all." The American could practically hear the blush rising on the Englishman's cheeks.

"I-I'm not adorable, you wanker!" England blushed hotly.

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

The fairies long forgotten by the English nation, they left the arguing countries to their peace.

'_Time to bury the hatchet, Arthur. A whistling girl and a crowing hen will always come to some bad end.'_


	8. Chapter 7: It Came Back

A/N: New Chapter is up..! -Hides in a corner- Yeahh…I've been lazy. -sniff- Uh… :3 -thump- Whee….it's back…Oh and to make sure no one gets confused…Only Artie can see the Bastard Fairies Trio, and only Alfie can hear the heartbeat. :D Yaaayyy~ Things get complicated….!

O+o+o+o+o+o+O

'_What..?' _Arthur thought confusedly. _'What do they mean, 'a whistling girl and a crowing hen will always come to some bad end'?'_ He pondered on the significance of the fairies' enigmatic message.

"So, like, who were you talking to anyway, bro?" America sniggered.

'_Maybe it was a threat..?'_

"Dude, you paying attention?"

'_Or maybe it was a riddle! Like…something from Professor Layton!'_

"Igggyyyyy!"

'_Ooooh, that sounds exciting!'_

"HEY! THE HERO'S TALKING, SO YOU GOTTA LISTEN!" Alfred shouted into the Brit's ear. He huffed in approval when the shorter male yelped and fell back in surprise.

"Alfred F. Jones! Why did you shout in my ear like that? I could have gone deaf from all that racket of yours!" England yelled irately.

"Well, Mr. 'Oh so dignified British dude', you were spacing out on me while I was talking! So, as I was saying-,"

**Th-thump**…

"Shit!" Alfred sputtered.

**Th-thump**…

"THAT'S what you were going to say? Interrupting my thoughts just to tell me the word 'shit'?"

"N-no! I heard a-,"

**Th-thump**…

"Well, what is it?" Arthur asked crossly.

"It's that heartbeat again!" America cried frantically, flailing his arms in frustration. "It came back!"

England stared at the taller blonde incredulously. "Heartbeat? Alfred, are you imagining things? Here, let me check your forehead." He said, approaching the American.

"I'm not imagining things! These aren't fairies I'm hearing!" Alfred shouted crossly, ignoring how the shorter blonde bristled at the comment. He grabbed England's hand when the Brit approached him. "I'm not…" he whispered, now quiet (for once).

England blushed at the contact. "W-well…I…" The Brit was speechless at the moment. For once, he truly had no idea what to say to the latter.

'_A whistling girl and a crowing hen will always come to some bad end...'_

'_If you don't listen to each other, your relationship will crash and burn…'_

Arthur's eyes widened at the sudden realization. 'How could I not have noticed this earlier..?' He thought.

Alfred, still holding the other male's hand, grew concerned at the other's sudden silence. "Hey England…Arthur, what's wrong?" He asked softly with worry laced within his voice.

The said man turned fully to face the American.

"Alfred…tell me…about the heartbeats…and I'll tell you about who…or what, for the matter, I was speaking with…" Arthur had a bad feeling that all of this was somehow connected.

Alfred and Arthur were the only ones in the room, but five shadows remained. Three of them didn't belong. Shadows aren't supposed to smile, either.

**Th-thump…Th-thump…**

"_Mine…"_

_o+o+o+o+o_

_(A/N: My shortest chapter yet! :D )_


End file.
